1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to accommodations systems and relates in particular to a high-density accommodations module convertible between bedding and seating configurations.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention has been motivated by the observation that conventional accommodations systems, such as those on-board passenger aircraft, typically suffer from the dual drawbacks of inefficient utilization of available accommodations volume and an inability to cost-effectively provide comfortable bedding arrangements in combination with seating capabilities.
Passengers on board commercial aircraft are thus typically restricted to attempting to sleep in positions which are either essentially upright or only partially reclining at best. It is furthermore apparent that the restricted payload capabilities of such aircraft, in combination with the open-inefficient bedding-seating structures of the prior art have precluded the use of volume-intensive systems which could otherwise theoretically provide for truly-restful sleeping postures while allowing for upright seating orientations.
It is, accordingly, a first object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide, for transportation vehicles such as airplanes, an improved high-density accommodations system with convertible bedding and seating capability.